


What Gentleman Ghost Viewed

by orphan_account



Category: Batman: The Brave and the Bold, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Justice Society of America (Comics), Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gentleman Ghost remembered everything. Wandering and obtaining valuables for centuries. Battling various enemies. Visiting his mother's grave occasionally.
Kudos: 1





	What Gentleman Ghost Viewed

I never created Gentleman Ghost or Stargirl.

Gentleman Ghost viewed a woman walking by many shops. One invisible smile formed before he wished to obtain her bracelets. He crossed the street and approached her. He bowed and removed his hat. Gentleman Ghost introduced himself. After he seized the woman's valuables, he watched as she fled.

Gentleman Ghost remembered everything. Wandering and obtaining valuables for centuries. Battling various enemies. Visiting his mother's grave occasionally.

There was a newspaper on the ground. One photo of a girl dressed in a costume. The paper revealed her as Stargirl. Mentioned her defeating bank robbers recently.

''Hm?'' Gentleman Ghost recognized Stargirl from the photo. He viewed her turning to a woman and carrying her. There were matching wide eyes. Gentleman Ghost assumed the woman was her mother or aunt. Mother seemed most likely. He watched while Stargirl flew and carried her mother far from him.

Gentleman Ghost wondered if Stargirl ran errands with her. In costume? Perhaps the mother found Stargirl and worried about her safety.

After Gentleman Ghost was near his mother's grave, he remembered everything about her. How Nell Craddock protected him. When they suffered together in poverty. When he buried her in a pauper's grave.

Eyes were wide as soon as Nell's spirit faded into view. ''Mum?'' He recalled viewing Stargirl with her parent.

''Always together,'' Nell said after she smiled and Gentleman Ghost wrapped his arms around her.

THE END


End file.
